The 39 Clues
The 39 Clues is a ten-book series by a combination of authors. General Plot Amy and Dan Cahill never knew their parents. They passed away in a fire when the siblings were young and their stingy Aunt Beatrice became their guardian. However, on the weekends, Amy and Dan stayed with their grandmother, Grace Cahill, whose adventurous life gave her great stories to entertain her grandchildren with. When Grace passes away, many relatives gather at the reading of her will. Amy and Dan learn that they are part of the Cahill family: an ancient family with four main branches: the Lucians, Janus, Tomases, and Ekaterinas, commonly called Ekats. The founders of the Cahills, Gideon and Olivia Cahill had discovered a secret so powerful, that whoever found it would become the most powerful person in the entire world. In order to find the great secret, the searcher must have 39 different clues, hidden throughout the world. At the will, selectively chosen relatives had to make a choice: accept $1,000,000 or take the first clue and start the hunt. Numerous relatives leave with the million dollars, but seven teams stay: * The Holt Family * Irina Spasky * Ian and Natalie Kabra * The Starling Family * Alistair Oh * Jonah Wizard and the seventh team being Amy and Dan. Amy and Dan set off with their au-pair, Nellie Gomez for the adventure of their life and to find the great secret. Books The 39 Clues consists of ten books. The eigth book, The Emperor's Code is to be released on April 6, 2010. Book One:The Maze of Bones Book Two:One False Note Book Three:The Sword Thief Book Four:Beyond the Grave Book Five:The Black Circle Book Six:In Too Deep Book Seven:The Viper's Nest Book Eight:The Emperor's Code Book Nine:Unannoucned Book Ten:Unannounced Authors Book One:Rick Riordan Book Two:Gordan Korman Book Three:Peter Lerangis Book Four:Jude Watson Book Five:Patrick Carman Book Six:Jude Watson Book Seven:Peter Lerangis Book Eight:Gordan Korman Book Nine:Linda Sue Park Book Ten:Margaret Peterson Haddix Characters The main characters are listed below. For the complete list of characters, please click here. * Amy Cahill * Dan Cahill * Grace Cahill * Hope Cahill * Arthur Trent * Nellie Gomez * Saladin * Alistair Oh * Bae Oh * Irina Spasky * Isabel Kabra * Vikram Kabra * Ian Kabra * Natalie Kabra * The Holt Family * Jonah Wizard Clues Cards When buying a 39 Clues book, you can purchase the book alone, or the book with a pack of 6 cards for an additional cost. Also, three card packs have been released that each have sixteen additional cards. * Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage * Card Pack 2: Branch vs. Branch * Card Pack 3: The Rise of the Madrigals The fourth card pack, Card Pack 4: End Game will be released in June. A code on the bottom of the cards can be entered into the official website, where cards are combined to create clues. Riddles, codes, letters, pictures, and other information are on these cards. Two puzzle cards are in each book-pack. 39 Clues Website The 39 Clues website is where readers of the books can go online and create an account. Players take a quiz that places them into one of the four main branches. Once online, players can play games, complete missions, and design their own player card that can be shared with other users. Cards are sold, from either the purchase of the books or the card packs, and their codes entered online. Cards can be combined to make clues. Some clues are available from missions. (Please see the talk page in the upper right hand corner of the screen.) Trivia * Dan mentions in The Maze of Bones that there could be 39 clues because, "39 is a sweet number. It's 13 x 3. It's also the sum of five prime numbers in a row - 3,5,7,11, and 13. And if you add the first three powers of three, 31, 32, and 33, you get 39." Category:Books